


Angelus Iratissimus

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лео и Зо успели спасти Риарио от гнева Лоренцо, и это их последняя ночь во Флоренции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelus Iratissimus

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Тёмная сторона силы
> 
> Написано для WTF DA VINCIS DEMONS 2016.

Ему снилось, что он снова на цепи в мастерской Маэстро. Скованный грешник. И художник видит его насквозь, желания, потребности, жажду познания и принадлежности к чему–то, что оправдывало бы его жизнь, жестокость, убийства. К кому–то. 

Рим остался в прошлом, цели Престола Священного города терялись во мраке едва не проигранной войны. 

Будущего не существовало. И Джироламо смотрел в лицо настоящего. В лицо художника, который писал на его теле послания из Книги Листьев. Писал остро отточенным скальпелем, которым вскрывал трупы. Риарио молчал, терпел, позволяя, ибо Да Винчи говорил ему, что так надо, что это единственный способ сохранить книгу, ее знания… 

Со стоном Риарио проснулся, смаргивая поволоку с глаз. Он плакал во сне от боли. Кажется, не только во сне.   
Рука Лео лежала поперек его груди. Он спал. Зо полусидел на кровати, раскуривая длинную трубку. 

— Особенная трубка, – хрипло прошептал он. — Будешь? 

Джироламо кивнул и, хотя дурманящих веществ не любил, потянулся с охотой. Хотелось забыться и забыть. Вдыхая ароматный дым, Риарио смежил веки.

Руки и ноги показались Риарио тяжелыми, а голова легкой. С эйфорией приходило забвение. К дьяволу прошлое, он слишком устал жить им. Риарио вело с непривычки. Он едва соображал. Но тонкая простыня не скрывала вполне определенного плотского желания. Это была физиология, и Зо решил, что не может упустить такой шанс. Секс был проявлением жизни. И именно этого желания жить не хватало графу, после всей этой эпопеи с признанием, едва не кончившейся виселицей. 

— Нужно разгрузить тело, тогда разгрузится мозг, – флегматично заметил Зо и разбудил Лео. 

Граф многое позволял Лео, со времен их длительного плаванья в Новый Свет. Пока художник лечил его сломанную ногу, а потом помогал ходить, – Зо видел это сближение. Противоположности всегда тянулись друг к другу, и их отношения, крепко замешанные на потерях, боли и надеждах, прошли немало испытаний: Лабиринтом, Сынами Митры, войной. Зо наблюдал за этим со стороны, опасаясь за друга, ожидая предательства, но Риарио всегда возвращался к Да Винчи, как корабль, идущий в шторм, – на блеск маяка. А вчера, когда они вытащили графа практически из петли, изображая явление божьей воли в виде очередного технического чуда, запрещающего казнить римского эмиссара, Зо понял, что привык. Риарио перестал быть абстрактным чудовищем, хотя оставался тем еще сукиным сыном. Впрочем, постель уравнивала многих. Нет. Постель уравнивала всех, решил Зо.   
Он хотел увидеть, как помутнеет от удовольствия обычно снисходительный, слегка скучающий взгляд Риарио. И хотел быть этому причиной, хотя бы раз. 

Лео готовил Джироламо бережно, неторопливо растягивая мышцы, лаская член, зная, как ему нравится. Расслабленный, стонущий, Риарио хватался руками за простыни, комкая их, силясь что–то сказать. В последний раз они лежали в одной кровати в день, когда Да Винчи вернулся в Рим. И тогда все было слишком жестко, поспешно и как–то обезличенно. Тогда за тусклой улыбкой Риарио Лео не увидел Монстра. 

Зо поглядывал на них. Леонардо и Риарио его практически не замечали, и ему это надоело. Он поцеловал чувствительные после ласк соски, запрокинутую шею графа, намеренно оставляя засосы. Зо видел, как взмокший, не вполне осознающий себя Риарио жаждет этих ласк. 

Лео подхватил длинные ноги под колени и входил не торопясь, позволяя привыкнуть. 

Джироламо застонал, и Лео замер, оглаживая его полувозбужденный член. А затем переместился, лег сзади, устраивая их на боку, давая возможность Зо смягчить ситуацию для графа. 

Они трахали его вдвоем, замкнув между собой на линии острого пряного удовольствия. Лео двигался плавно, не спеша. Зо успевал с ним в такт забирать полностью вставший член в рот. Его таланты позволяли контролировать рефлексы, и Риарио стонал, выгибаясь на кровати. Под конец Лео едва удерживал неспешный ритм, он хотел человека под собой с момента, как его увидел. Риарио стонал, и его расфокусированный взгляд не видел никого вокруг. Если бы Леонардо писал картину с него такого, он назвал бы ее «Angelus Iratissimus». Кончив с тихим стоном Лео, вытащил член и сбросил белесую жидкость на чужое бедро. 

Зо отер подбородок и развернул Риарио к себе на колени. В раскрытый анус его член вошел легко, граф застонал и попытался свести ноги.

— Шшш… – Зо, не дал ему отстраниться. — Я знаю, что делаю, – прошептал Зороастр, смотря в стекленеющие от подступающего оргазма глаза своего партнера. 

Он взял жесткий ритм, рукой продолжая то, что не закончил ртом. 

Голова графа лежала на коленях у Лео, и он не отрывал взгляда от глаз художника. Этот омут, манил и увлекал его, мешая говорить и думать. Напряжение неотрывного взгляда Лео откровенно заводило. Зо вколачивался в его тело в таком ритме, что Лео чувствовал эти толчки словно общий пульс. Их пальцы переплелись, Джироламо не просил притормозить – он отдавался вожделению как утопающий, отчаянно и страстно. Зо кончил в него, вскрикнув, ощущая острое, практически запредельное блаженство. Но долго наслаждаться послевкусием оргазма не стал. Полив еще масла на руку, он смазал края раскрытого ануса, проверяя на повреждения, погладил особую точку внутри и после того, как по обессиленному телу прокатилась легкая дрожь, улыбнулся. Зо, одной рукой пережимая член у основания, второй мягко поглаживал пальцем этот маленький бугорок. Он будто рисовал внутри чужого тела нежными, едва уловимыми прикосновениями полотно дурманящего удовольствия. Лео склонился, целуя беспомощно приоткрытый в беззвучном крике рот, он отирал ладонями стекающие слезы – Риарио балансировал на грани сознания. Не способный шевелиться, говорить, думать – подаваясь вперед, насаживаясь на пальцы, которые переплавляли его представления о реальности. Лео целовал практически ослепшего и оглохшего от какофонии чувственного удовольствия Джироламо.   
Риарио горел в их руках, его отдача возбуждала, распаляя желание в крови лучше наркотика. Он кричал в целующий его рот от невыносимого точечного удовольствия. Когда Зо разжал руку на члене, его выгнуло в мучительных спазмах оргазма, он практически не ощутил, как чужие губы ласкают чувствительную головку, слизывая последние капли.   
Глядя на разметавшегося по кровати обессиленного графа, Зо с Лео переглянулись. Два опытных любовника, они впервые ощутили нечто подобное – забылись и забыли обо всем на свете за пределами этой кровати. 

— Надо уезжать, – пробормотал Зо, горло саднило после всего. 

Лео кивнул. 

Друзья торопились уехать, чтобы не подвергать бывшего эмиссара риску, оставаясь во Флоренции.   
В конце концов, Лоренцо совершенно точно знал, кто именно способен на «чудо» в его свободном городе. 

 

_______________________________  
Примечание: «Angelus Iratissimus» – «Неистовый ангел»


End file.
